<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It never will be by eris_discordia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182180">It never will be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia'>eris_discordia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An angst prompt: "I love seeing you happy. Yet, I hate that I'm not the one to make you smile. I want to laugh when you do, yet I want to cry because that laugh isn't mine. It never will be, will it?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It never will be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Bakagami? Tired already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the response he got never disappointed him. At this point, riling up the redhead became his hobby and he never bored seeing his response. He knew the smirk on his face made Kagami more furious but… that made things more interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how this guy became more and more gorgeous. He should be disgusted but seeing Kagami in sweat, panting not disgust him even a bit. Add with the dawn light falling into the redhead making him look ethereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making him forget everything and everyone around him except Kagami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the voice called his name. A loud, annoying voice that he was so familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-chan! I know you want to play with Kagamin but we’ll be late for the plane!” He pulled a grimace when he was reminded of what he tried to forget. Seeing Satsuki scold Kagami and the face Kagami made just made him … empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Made him aware of how he never saw that expression on Kagami. The soft, beautiful smile. In fact, he never saw the redhead put that smile whenever only them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze when he heard the chuckle out from Kagami. The sound he loves so much. So so much that he wants to cry because …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That laugh isn’t his to hear. He’ll never be able to pull that laugh from him. To make Kagami happy just being his. He’ll give everything for that. Everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only shrugged when Satsuki asked if he wanted anything. He just gave a half-hearted response when she said goodbye, with Kagami trailed behind her. He told them to go away after Kagami promised to continue their game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The linger laugh made him want to scream. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt came from one of my discord servers friend. I really want to try to write one and... I present you this. Unplanned fic that I finish by picking up the storyline from the air and spend less time to think and write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>